The following terms are defined for use in the present disclosure:                Loupe—A magnifying optical device used for, among others purposes, to look at gemstones as shown in https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loupe.        Midbody—An optional central part of the optical structure of a loupe, not including the front and rear lenses, as shown in FIG. 1.        Optical axis (of an optical device)—a line along the axis of the front lens of the optical device        Orthogonal reflection—a reflection of a beam of light by a reflector, in which the outcoming beam is perpendicular to the incoming beam.        
Loupes have been used by jewelers for inspection of diamonds and precious stones for many years.
The communication about and businesses relating to diamonds benefit a lot from the ability to take accurate and reliable photographs of the stones and to send them between professionals.
The small size of the objects in this industry and the limited resolution of digital cameras require optical magnification of the objects before taking their photo.
Dedicated devices for taking high quality photographs of diamonds and gems are available as metallurgical microscopes and are known in the industry.
Cameras configured to take magnified photos of diamonds are available in the market as “gemstone microscopes,” such as KSW 4000 by Krauss (http://www.kruess.com/gemmology/products/gemstone-microscopes/).
However, professionals want small and portable devices that can be easily carried like their legacy loupe.
Moreover, they would prefer to use their smartphone as part of the system, utilizing its screen, storage and communication capabilities to save space and cost.
Solutions that optically interface between the gemstone and the smartphone—enabling the user to use the smartphone camera—are of the type that can be attached to the phone camera—such as the 60× Magnification Mini Microscope For iPhone 4 (UV+LED Lights)—available from SW-BOX in http://www.sw-box.com/. However, such products do not enable to jeweler to view the gemstone through his traditional loupe and force him to work through the screen of the camera, which is not natural for him. These solutions also require that the user hold the phone in his hand, which causes instability in adjustment of the phone.
A solution that enables resting the smartphone on the desk while taking a photograph of the stone is available from Triple-d at Ramat Gan, Israel. This solution shows the diamond to the jeweler through the camera and the telephone screen, unlike his habit to view them through an optical loupe without digital mediation.
Unfortunately, there is no product available that combines the traditional, purely optical view of the loupe with a digital camera that can capture the view seen by the jeweler and creates a digital image that can be instantly communicated to others.